ALASAN - RIVAMIKA
by HikariVailleEstelle
Summary: tidak perlu alasan ketika kau menyukai seseorang , tetapi karena kau bersikeras menanyakannya maka aku akan menjawabnya bocah. - Rivaille - #rivamika #levimika #Riren


**ALASAN**

" RIVAMIKA FANFICTION "

 **Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack On Titan**

 _Disclaimer Isayama Hajime_

 _Original Fanfiction Hikari Vaille Estelle_

 **.**

 **CAST :  
** RIVAILLE/ LEVI ACKERMAN  
MIKASA ACKERMAN  
EREN JEAGER

 **.**  
Please Don't Plagiat My Creation.

Read and Review .

 **.**

Sorry jika OOC ada banyak typo ,cerita pasaran. cerita ini didedikasikan untuk pecinta Rivamika yang kekurangan asupan seperti saya. selamat membaca ^^ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" Heichou, boleh saya minta waktu anda sebentar?" kata Eren kepada pria yang sedang melewati kelasnya itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Pandangan tak suka jelas di terima Eren, mengingat Heichounya ini tengah terburu-buru menuju ruangan komando karena sedari tadi mikrophone Scouting legion berbunyi berkali- kali memanggil nama sang empu. Namun sang pemilik nama Rivaille sedari tadi hanya sibuk mengurusi kuda kesayangannya. Baru dia sadar setelah lekingan ke 25x suara Komandan Erwin yang menggelegar seantero Scouting Legion. ( Masyallah budek mas /ditabok manuver) . Eren sempat mendengar panggilan Heichounya dari tadi namun dia juga punya urusan penting dengannya sekarang. Eren masih bersikeras menahan Heichou Rivaille agar mau berbicara dengannya.

" Oi Brat, Apa kau tidak lihat aku sibuk sekarang." Ucap Rivaille dengan nada sinis. Kerutan di dahinya menambah kesan horror bagi yang melihatnya. Sayangnya tidak untuk Eren Jeager yang notabennya pria polos nan suci aku penuh dosa #coretyangterakhir, dia tetap bersikukuh dengan permintaannya sampai-sampai membuat Rivaille ingin mengumpatinya.

" Hanya sebentar Heichou, jika anda tidak keberatan saya bersedia menunggu sir." ucap Eren lagi masih ngotot meminta sedikit waktu kepada atasannya yang pendek nan tampan ini.

" Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan bocah, jika bukan sesuatu hal yang penting habislah kau ." Ancamnya kali ini menggunakan pedang manuver tepat kearah leher jenjang Eren. Mendapat perlakuan seperti ini jelas membuat Eren bergidik ngeri. Bayangkan saja Eren sedari tadi bicara dengan sangat sopan sedangkan lawan bicaranya ini membalasnya menggunakan urat saraf bahkan mungkin otot. Eren menelan ludahnya kasar sambil menyingkirkan pedang yang berada tepat di lehernya kesamping dengan ujung jarinya.

" Hanya lima menit, Heichou ." Pinta Eren kali ini sambil nyengir berharap Heichounya merubah raut wajahnya lebih bersahabat. Sayangnya didepannya ini bukanlah Komandan Erwin yang memiliki sifat ramah atau Komandan Hanji yang memiliki kelakuan nyeleneh setidaknya dia orang yang mudah tersenyum. Dihadapan Eren adalah Heichou Rivaille yang terkenal dingin, acuh tak acuh dan sampai Titan bab di wc tampang Heichounya tidak akan berubah. Tetap datar mau dia senang maupun susah.

" Cepat waktuku tidak banyak." Balas Rivaille akhirnya mengiyakan.

Mereka berdua masih berdiri di koridor kelas Eren, kelas Eren terlihat sepi karena teman-temannya sedang sibuk latihan di lapangan. Eren sengaja meminta ijin kepada Nanaba-san untuk pergi ke toilet namun sebenarnya alasannya karena ingin diam-diam menemui Heichounya ini. Eren menunduk meremas jarinya, dia terlihat gugup ingin menanyakan tujuannya. Sedangkan Sedari tadi Rivaille hampir kehilangan kesabarannya, menunggu seperti orang bodoh bahkan suara jangkrik di rumput Scouting Legion terdengar mengejeknya.  
krik krik krik  
Dia hanya berfikir sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan bocah didepannya ini padanya. Eren sama sekali hanya diam membisu,Bahkan terlihat membuang waktunya yang berharga.

" Ano sir- " Akhirnya Eren membuka suara.

" Cukup! Waktumu habis bocah." Kata Rivaille datar, Eren terlihat terkejut mendengarnya,Bayangkan saja dia baru mau mulai bertanya waktunya sudah berakhir.

" Tapi saya belum mengatakannya Heichou."

" Kau bilang 5 menit, minggir sekarang!" Hardik Rivaille kesal.

" T-Tunggu Heichou-" Eren menahan tangan Rivaille agar tidak pergi. Rivaille menoleh dengan efek slowmotion.

" APA LAGI!" kata Rivaille penuh penekanan. Dari lirikan maupun ucapannya terdengar sangat kesal sekali pada Eren.

 **Glup!**

Eren rasanya ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke rawa-rawa Scouting Legion.

" Maaf sir, 5 menit lagi saya mohon. " pinta Eren dengan wajah memelas.

" Tsk!"

Rivaille type pria yang tidak suka membuang waktu berharganya untuk urusan yang tidak penting. Dia sudah cukup kurang istirahat melakukan hal yang merepotkan tentu saja membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Sialnya bocah didepannya ini dari tadi membuatnya kesal dengan menahannya disini. Apa Eren tidak tau kalau Rivaille daritadi sudah di teriaki Erwin. Rivaille sangat yakin sekarang Erwin diruangannya pasti sedang mengumpati namanya dengan kata-kata indah, lebih buruk menolak pengajuan rencana cutinya akhir pekan ini, Atau yang lebih parah menyuruh Rivaille menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan bekerja terus. Jika benar Erwin melakukan hal itu padanya Rivaille bersumpah akan mencukur habis alis tebalnya menggunakan manuver berkarat.

 _Brengsek! Umpat Rivaille dalam hati._

" Saya ingin menanyakan tentang Mikasa,sir." Kata Eren mantap,kali ini wajahnya tampak serius. Ucapan Eren barusan berhasil membuat Rivaille menolehkan wajahnya sekilas. Dia terdiam sejenak,Dia terlihat begitu tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan kali ini. Wajah Rivaille yang tadinya datar sedatar panci gosong di dapur Secouting Legion langsung berubah sedikit melembut. Rivaille terlihat berfikir sejenak lalu dengan santai berbalik badan.

" Temui aku di ruanganku sekarang." Katanya terlihat memerintah. Rivaille berjalan duluan menuju ruangannya tanpa melirik Eren.

" Tadi bukannya Heichou bilang sibuk ." Gerutu Eren sambil bernafas lega. Akhirnya Eren mengikuti Rivaille menuju ruangannya juga.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di ruangan Rivaille , Eren segera duduk di kursi di depan Rivaille tanpa di persilahkan. Rivaille terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik kertas di depannya sambil menyeruput kopi kesukaannya. Tidak ada tanda percakapan di antara keduanya sampai 10 menit kemudian suara dentuman buku tertutup membuyarkan segalanya.

 **Blam!**

Suara buku itu di tutup paksa oleh empunya, kali ini Rivaille lebih menatap tajam Eren. Eren menelan ludahnya cukup kasar melihat sorot mata Heichounya yang terlihat tak bersahabat lagi. Eren benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa dengan Heichounya ini. PMS? Ayolah Heichounya ini bukan makhluk sensitif sejenis Mikasa sepupunya.

" Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Rivaille sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya,nada bicaranya tetap saja kaku mengingat moodnya dari tadi sedang tidak baik.

" Ano sir, boleh saya bertanya sesuatu yang pribadi?" Kata Eren sedikit canggung sambil tangannya sibuk mengusap tengkuk lehernya .

" Tidak." Tolak Rivaille singkat dan padat sambil matanya menatap Eren tajam.

" Maksud saya bukan terlalu pribadi ,hanya sedikit pribadi." Kata Eren lagi kali ini membuat Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" Kau bisa bicara intinya saja jangan berbelit-belit, kau ingin membuatku murka!." Balas Rivaille jengkel.

" Saya tidak berniat seperti itu, hanya saja-" Eren sengaja memberi Jedah ucapannya, " Beberapa hari ini saya mendengar gosip yang beredar antara anda dengan saudara saya." Kata Eren menjelaskan.

" Lalu apa masalahmu?" tanya Rivaille datar.

" Apa gosip itu benar Heichou, Mikasa dengan anda berpacaran?" tanya Eren secara perlahan namun Eren terlihat penasaran.

" hn." Balas Rivaille singkat padat dan jelas.

Rivaille tentu saja mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Eren. Mengingat beberapa hari ini Hot News mengenai hubungannya dengan Mikasa Ackerman terkuak di publik. Gosip keduanya berpacaran memang tengah hangat diperbincangkan semua orang. Bahkan fans Rivaille banyak yang baper mendengar berita ini, ingin rasanya mereka menghajar gadis yang telah merebut husbando mereka namun karena tau siapa Mikasa Ackerman mereka semua mengurungkan niatnya.

Siapa yang tidak tau Mikasa Ackerman, gadis berwajah asia yang cantik dan memiliki kemampuan bertarung layaknya seorang pria. satu orang seperti Mikasa bisa disamakan dengan 10 prajurit terkuat. Tentu para gadis itu memilih untuk menyerah dan merelakan Rivaille. Selain gosip itu Eren juga tahu kalau Heichounya ini sering digosipkan dengan banyak perempuan. Apalagi setau Eren ,keduanya sama sekali tidak punya hubungan yang baik lebih tepatnya keduanya sering adu mulut bahkan genjatan senjata. Eren sangat penasaran dengan alasan dibalik ini semua. Jika alasannya hanya untuk bermain-main Eren tidak akan menyetujuinya. Eren berniat menjauhkan Mikasa dari Heichou Rivaille.

" Apa yang anda lihat dari Mikasa, Sir? " Tanya Eren kali ini dengan tatapan serius bak hakim pengadilan yang mengintrogasi penjahat.

"..." Rivaille sok tidak tertarik padahal dalam hatinya tengah memikirkan sebuah jawaban.

" Saya tahu anda bukan type pria brengsek atau semacamnya sir tetapi-saya sangat penasaran kenapa anda memilih Mikasa."

Rivaille terdiam menikmati tiap kata demi kata yang di lontarkan Eren padanya.

"Heichou." Panggil Eren melihat Heichounya tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

" Tch! Menurutku kau terlihat seperti bocah nakal sekarang. " Balas Rivaille sambil menyeruput kopinya dengan santai, satu kakinya dia angkat menumpu pahanya. Seolah pertanyaan Eren bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan sulit baginya. Sifat angkuhnya mulai mendominasi pikiran tuanya.

" Heichou anda tau saudara saya sangat membenci anda."

" Aku juga membencinya."

" Nah itu masalahnya Heichou, barusan anda bilang benci lalu kenapa anda uhuk memacarinya?"

" Karena aku benci."

" Hah! Ayolah Heichou saya bertanya serius."

" Apa dari tadi aku terlihat bercanda. "  
Eren menggeleng namun dia belum puas.

" Begini Saya rasa ada banyak gadis diluar sana seperti Petra-san atau Hanji-san,lalu kenapa anda -" belum selesai Eren bicara dengan seenak jidatnya Heichounya memotong ucapannya.

" Apa sekarang kau sedang membandingkan usiaku bocah." Pandangannya kali ini lebih menusuk daripada yang tadi. Rivaille terlihat tersinggung dengan ucapan Eren.

" Bukan seperti itu Sir. Saya tidak ada maksud seperti itu." Kilah Eren walaupun Jujur saja dari dalam hati Eren dia merasa usia keduanya memang terpaut sangat jauh. Bisa dibayangkan Mikasa baru berusia 17 tahun sedangkan Heichounya ini berusia 34 tahun . Berapa besar kadar perbedaan usia keduanya?

Tepat sekali dua kali lipat dari usia Mikasa. Sangat ajaib sekali mereka berdua bisa bersama. Jujur saja Eren tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu mengingat Heichounya ini orang dewasa jadi dia pasti bisa membimbing Mikasa yang keras kepala menjadi lebih baik.

" Tinggi badanku?" Tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan nada sewot. Demi sempak Titan yang di jemur di pekarangan rumah Hanji-san Eren sama sekali tidak pernah punya niatan menyindir tinggi badan Heichounya ini. Walaupun faktanya Heichou Rivaille memang memiliki tinggi semampai dan Mikasa jauh lebih tinggi dari pria tua didepannya ini. Maksud Eren banyak sekali perbandingan keduanya yang menurut Eren sangat berkebalikan.

Eren segera menggeleng pengganti jawaban tidak tentunya.

" Atau tingkat kemampuanku?"

Eren menggeleng entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Dia sangat lelah dengan pertanyaan tidak bermutu Heichounya ini. Lagipula seharusnya Eren yang bertanya dan menuntut sebuah jawaban bukan malah sebaliknya.

" Saya hanya ingin tahu alasan anda memilih saudara saya sir. Mikasa adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang saya punya, saya hanya ingin dia bahagia. " kata Eren sambil tertunduk.

" Jika aku tidak menjawab nya kau pasti ingin menghajar ku bukan? "

" Eh- anda membaca pikiran saya sir."

"..."

" Maaf ,tapi saya sangat kepo sekarang sir, tolong beritahu saya ." Mohon Eren kali ini menunjukkan mimik wajah seekor anak anjing. Rivaille sangat yakin bocah di hadapannya ini tidak akan berhenti mengganggunya sampai dia menjawab pertanyaannya. Rivaille menghela nafas perlahan. Baiklah karena sepertinya bocah didepannya ini sangat ingin tahu,mau tidak mau Rivaille harus menjawabnya sekarang.

" Mata." Ucapnya singkat.

" Eh-"

" Mata Mikasa itu liar." Tambahnya lagi.

" Hah?"

Eren semakin terlihat bingung, apa hanya karena mata seseorang dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta.

" Kau ingat saat insiden aku memukulmu di hari persidangan , saat itu matanya menatapku dengan tajam sekali."

Eren mengangguk lalu mendengarkan penjelasan Rivaille.

" Aku bisa merasakan gadis itu pasti sangat membenciku karena menghajarmu. bisa kulihat sorot matanya yang gelap,berkilat dan tajam yang hanya melihatku seorang,menarik sekali bukan ." Rivaille menyunggingkan seringainya. Terlihat mengerikan bagi Eren yang melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Eren makin sinting melihat kelakuan Heichounya ini.

" Heichou- " panggilnya pelan

" Cih jangan memotong pembicaraan ku bocah aku belum selesai bicara. " Celotehnya lagi Eren hanya bisa mengalah lalu mengangguk menuruti.

Rivaille menghela nafas pelan, pandangan matanya kali ini tertuju pada Jendela di mana diluar sana dia melihat sosok Mikasa sedang berlatih. Eren mengikuti arah pandang Heichounya itu kemudian beralih lagi ke mata Heichounya. Teduh sekali pikir Eren, Lalu Eren mendengar Heichounya melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi.

" Ini pertama kalinya seorang gadis menatapku dengan berani, semua gadis yang kutemui selalu takut berbicara denganku,mungkin hanya beberapa tapi Mikasa berbeda –" Rivaille tiba-tiba tertawa membuat Eren sedikit sekali melihat Heichounya tertawa seperti ini walaupun hampir tidak terdengar tapi Eren yakin Heichounya baru saja tertawa. Rivaille teringat bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Mikasa.

" Mikasa dengan berani melawan ku, meraih kerahku bahkan mengumpat padaku terang-terangan. Awalnya aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang tidak sopan, tapi saat aku tidak bertemu dengannya, ada sesuatu yang aneh padaku."

Eren bisa menangkap raut wajah Heichounya itu berubah menjadi lebih lembut saat membicarakan saudara tirinya. Eren terdiam mendengar ucapan Rivaille hingga dia menunjukkan senyumannya.

" Anda terlihat begitu menyukainya,sir." Ucap Eren lirih.

" Kapan aku mengatakannya."

" Jadi anda ingin berkata tidak menyukainya?" goda Eren

Rivaille terdiam ,mana mungkin dia mengakuinya.

" Bukan urusanmu bocah."

" Anda tidak perlu mengatakannya saya bisa merasakannya sir."

" ..."

" Heichou saya baru tau kalau anda punya sifat pemalu juga,anda tidak bisa mengakuinya sir." Kata Eren sambil tertawa tanpa melihat ekspresi Rivaille yang ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

" **Kau bosan hidup bocah**." Ucapnya penuh penekanan dengan aura menghitam.

 **Glup!**

" Tidak maafkan saya Heichou, kalau begitu sebaiknya saya kembali sekarang."  
Eren segera bangkit dari kursinya sebelum terkena tajamnya Manuver lagi. Eren merasa sudah menemukan jawaban yang dia mau yang jelas dia yakin Heichounya suka pada Mikasa. Eren segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan tidak lupa untuk berpamitan.

" Tunggu"

Eren menoleh lagi,

" Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaan,camkan itu. " ucap Rivaille dengan tatapan serius.

" Saya mengerti Heichou." ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut , Rivaille ganti menatap Eren bingung, " aku sudah mengerti, mulai sekarang tolong jaga Mikasa." pinta Eren sambil membungkukkan badan.

" Aku kira kau datang kesini untuk melarang hubungan kami."

" Tadinya tapi mendengar ucapan anda barusan membuat saya lega. Yosh aku merestui." Kata Eren sambil tersenyum dengan bahagia bahkan memberi jempol untuk Rivaille. Rivaille terkejut dengan Respon Eren tanpa sadar membuatnya ikut tersenyum tipis.

Eren menundukkan badannya berniat berpamitan lalu berbalik badan, namun tiba-tiba-

 **BRAK!**

" Eren!" Teriak seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan kencang hingga membuat kedua orang di dalam ruangan terperanjat kaget. Eren hampir saja terkena pintu jika tadi dia tepat dibelakang pintu dan memegang knopnya.

" Astaga Mikasa." kata Eren terperangah melihat kondisi pintu Heichounya rusak parah. Namun bukannya minta maaf Mikasa sibuk menghampiri Eren dan menyela ucapannya.

" Eren ,apa kau baik-baik saja apa si pendek ini menyakitimu. " kata Mikasa seenak dengkulnya menunjuk tepat wajah Rivaille yang duduk di kursi. Di tunjuk seperti itu jelas membuat Rivaille tidak terima. Bayngkan saja dalam kamus hidup seorang Rivaille tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menunjuk wajah tampannya seberani Mikasa . Rivaille berdiri dari kursi singgahsananya berniat menghampiri Eren dan Mikasa.

"Tch! " decih Rivaille kesal melihat kondisi pintunya yang sudah miring. Bahkan handle kuncinya entah terlepas kemana.  
" Ackerman ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau merusak pintuku bodoh!." Protesnya sedikit kesal sudah 3x dalam seminggu ini dia mengganti pintu ruangannya.

" Memangnya aku peduli ,Eren lebih penting dari pintumu pendek." Kata Mikasa sangat tidak sopan.

Eren menganga mendengar ucapan sepupunya ini.

Aura Heichounya sudah seperti kesetanan sekarang, tiba-tiba Eren bergidik. Berada di ruangan sama dengan kedua Humanity Stronger membuat Eren tercekik. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak memanggil nama Armin untuk meminta bantuan. Sayangnya di Deket Eren tidak ada Toa jadi Armin tidak mungkin bisa mendengarnya.

" M-Mikasa kau tidak boleh memanggil Heichou- seperti itu."

" Belajar dari saudaramu gadis idiot."

" Bukan urusanmu Bantet sialan." Kata Mikasa membuat Rivaille semakin jengkel , bukannya bersikap lembut pada kekasihnya dia selalu saja bersikap kurang ajar. Rivaille hanya bisa bersabar meladeni Mikasa walaupun jujur saja rasanya dia ingin meremas mulut kekasihnya ini.

" Kau baik-baik saja Eren ,aku sangat khawatir katakan apa cebol laknat itu mengganggumu ,jika iya aku akan menghajarnya sekarang."ucap Mikasa sambil memeluk erat saudaranya, Eren hampir saja kehabisan nafas, belum lagi sorot mata Heichounya kali ini lebih sangar dari yang tadi. Lindungi aku Tuhan. Batin Eren komat kamit.

" Mikasa tolong lepaskan aku." Pintanya namun Mikasa masih terus memeluknya.

Fuck!

Rivaille rasanya ingin menghantam tumpukan kertas di mejanya tepat kearah gadis bermarga Ackerman itu. Sayangnya Rivaille terlanjur menyukainya. Rivaille sangat heran kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan bocah ingusan ini. Hobbynya hanya mengajak Rivaille ribut akan hal kecil atau terkadang paling parah adu jotos meskipun akhirnya Rivaille juga yang memenangkan pertandingan. Mikasa memiliki sikap yang berkebalikan saat berada disekitar orang terutama Eren , dia akan selalu bersikap jaga image padanya, Sedangkan ketika berdua sikapnya sangat berbeda dia yang terlihat seperti singa beranak pun bisa sangat manis seperti kucing.

" Kau panggil apa barusan?"

" Cebol Laknat ,kau tuli ."

Muncul kerutan di wajah keduanya, keduanya saling menatap sengit. Eren hanya mampu menelan ludah kasar.

" Heichou, Mikasa tolong hentikan ini." ucap Eren mencoba melerei keduanya .

" DIAM!" balas keduanya membuat Eren hampir pundung.

" Oi, Mikasa." Panggil Rivaille dengan nada(sok) mesra.

" Apa? jijik tau." Balas Mikasa sewot sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatap Rivaille. Mikasa melihat seringaian Rivaille membuatnya menelan ludah,Mikasa tampak sedikit berwaspada.

" Kau bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa padahal semalam kau memintaku menghajarmu di ranjang." kata Rivaille dengan ekspresi datar, terlihat tanpa dosa.

" Apa! " Teriak Mikasa membuat telinga Eren disebelahnya berdengung.

" Mikasa, jangan teriak-teriak." Keluhnya sambil memukul pelan telinganya.

 _Apa yang cebol laknat ini bicarakan sial! batin Mikasa geram._

Ucapan Rivaille barusan langsung mengena dihati Mikasa. Mikasa jadi salah tingkah.

" Apa maksudmu,pendek!" Teriaknya dengan wajah memerah, " Eren kau tidak perlu mendengarkannya." Ucap Mikasa sambil melotot kearah Rivaille.

Rivaille merasa menang kali ini respon dari Mikasa benar-benar sesuai dengan dugaannya.

Eren yang mendengar pembicaraan keduanya terlihat bingung. Maklum dia makhluk polos nan suci aku penuh dosa #yangterakhirtolongcoretlagi.

" Menghajar di ranjang?" Tanya Eren polos. " Apa kalian bermain perang-perangan." Tanyanya hampir membuat Rivaille tersedak.

Polos sekali bocah ini. Batin Rivaille.

" Oi Brat, asal kau tau saudaramu ini suka bermain kasar denganku dan teriakannya sangat kencang sekali." Ucap Rivaille sambil membalas menunjuk santai wajah Mikasa.

 **Blush!**

" Hentikan ,Brengsek!" Mikasa sangat malu sekarang. Mikasa ingin sekali menonjok wajah datar pacarnya ini.

" Mikasa kau tidak boleh kasar dengan Heichou. " Ceramah Eren.

" Tapi Eren dia sangat menyebalkan."

" Tetap saja tidak boleh Mikasa, Heichou orang yang lebih tua kau harus menghormatinya." Ceramah Eren berhasil membuat manyun Mikasa.

" Lagipula suatu hari nanti Heichou akan jadi suamimu，mulai sekarang belajarlah menghormatinya."

Mikasa langsung spechless mendengar penuturan Eren. Jangankan Mikasa, Rivaille yang berdiri tidak jauh dari keduanya juga terlihat kaget.

" Kau ini bicara apa? Aku- Aku tidak mau- "

" Kau ingin berkata tidak mau." sahut Rivaille cepat, Mikasa membuang muka menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menggunakan syal merah kesayangannya.

Wajah Mikasa seperti udang rebus siap-siap meledak. Sedangkan Rivaille dengan pedenya menyeringai puas.

 _Bantet sialan ini!_

" Kau tidak mengerti Eren, Pendek sialan ini selalu menyerangku duluan."

" Bicara lagi aku sumpal mulutmu dengan bibirku ." balas Rivaille pelan cukup didengar Mikasa seorang.

" Kau!" Teriaknya penuh kekesalan, Mikasa melirik Eren berharap dia tidak mendengar ucapan laknat Heichounya ini.

" Mulai sekarang Jauhkan tangan laknatmu dariku kau bahkan sering menggigit- " tiba-tiba Mikasa membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Dia melirik Eren dan tersenyum canggung.

"..."

"..."

Mikasa keceplosan, Rivaille tampak terkejut dan terlihat menahan tawanya meskipun dia memasang wajah datarnya.

" Menggigit apa Mikasa?" Tanya Eren sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 **Blush!**

" Lupakan Eren, tolong Lupakan saja sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari ruangan ini , lama –lama disini aku bisa gila." Kata Mikasa sambil menarik tangan Eren kearah pintu.

"Tapi Mikasa- " Mikasa menarik tangan Eren menjauh, " Heichou saya pamit dulu." Eren melambaikan tangannya pada Heichou namun ditampik Mikasa. Mikasa menggandeng tangan Eren namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara Rivaille menginterupsi.

" Mikasa." Panggilnya lembut. Mikasa langsung menoleh, Erenpun ikut menoleh melihat Heichounya.

"Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais."ucap Rivaille dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya,  
(Aku mencintaimu selalu dan selamanya.) " Aku ingin kau tau itu."

Mikasa membalas senyuman Rivaille lalu segera menarik tangan Eren pergi keluar.

" Mikasa tadi Heichou bicara apa sepertinya bahasa asing. apa kau mengerti yang dikatakannya."

Mikasa hanya diam tidak menyahuti ucapan Eren. wajahnya kini memerah, jantungnya jangan di tanya berdebar sangat kencang. Mungkin mati di makan Titanpun dia rela sekarang. Mikasa ingin sekali memeluk pria tua itu sekarang.

" Levi Sialan, Moi aussi, je t'aime ( _Aku juga mencintaimu)_ ." Teriaknya dari luar sambil mengeratkan syalnya . Tentu Rivaille bisa mendengarnya dari ruangannya yag berada diatas. Buktinya kini dia terlihat senyum senyum sendiri, demi dewa siapapun yang melihat Rivaille sekarang pasti akan merinding.

BLUSH!

Mikasa berlari menutupi wajah malunya Karena tidak sadar melihat prajurit lain tengah berkumpul di sekitarnya. Otomatis mereka pasti mendengar teriakannya tadi. Mereka semua menatapnya bingung, ada yang terlihat malu-malu dan mengatainya gila

" Eren aku ingin mati sekarang!."

" Heh jangan Mikasa."teriak Eren mengejarnya, " Mikasa , tunggu aku."

Keduanya berlari menuju lapangan dengan senyuman mengembang.

* * *

 **-THE END -**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya selesei wuz, apa ini gak tau deh ooc parah kaku lama gak nulis tanggungan masih banyak aku kerjakan satu-satu. selingan semoga suka ^^ jangan lupa tinggalkan vote & reviewnya. Sankyu 33 **


End file.
